


Деякі спогади перетворюються на пісні

by BluePumpkin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Doctor tries to remember Clara, Episode: s10e12 The Doctor Falls, F/M, whouffaldi, Скло, Укрфанфест
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePumpkin/pseuds/BluePumpkin
Summary: Доктор намагається знайти спогади про загадкову Клару і відмовляється регенерувати.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 2





	Деякі спогади перетворюються на пісні

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Некоторые воспоминания становятся песнями](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538098) by [BluePumpkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePumpkin/pseuds/BluePumpkin). 



> Я людина проста: захотіла перекласти власний фік, та й переклала.
> 
> #укрфанфест

— Дуже прикро. Немає зірок. Я сподівався, будуть зірки.

Він лежав посеред згарища у мертвому лісі на величезному космічному кораблі та думав про те, що у цей раз регенерація може не відбутися.

Доктор не боявся смерті. Доктор боявся померти на самоті.

Він відчував, як чиїсь руки підіймають його над землею, та на задвірках згасаючої свідомості він відчував лише винищуючий біль десь на рівні нирок. Завжди нирки відмовляють першими! Чи це так болять легені? Може, саме тому так болісно дихати? Чи можна дихати нирками?

Він оговтався у ТАРДІС, зовсім один. Машина часу сумно прогуділа у його голові. Схоже на це вона робила тільки тоді, коли Клара...

Клара.

Ім'я незвично повторювалось у його голові. Клара, Клара, Клара, Клара. Він все ще не пам'ятав її посмішку та навіть здогадатися не міг, як вона виглядає. Все, що залишилося у його пам'яті, і що він так свято оберігав - це деякі її слова та якась сумна, дуже сумна мелодія, яку він іноді грав на своїй гітарі, вбиваючи час за охороною Сховища. Він навіть не пам'ятав її голос, і кожна спроба виловити хоча б щось зі стертих спогадів віддавала нестерпним болем у скронях.

_«Якщо ти хоч якось кохаєш мене, ти повернешся»_

_«Помирай з ким завгодно після, але не залишай мене!»_

Він пам'ятав, що кожного разу повертався за нею: дурив власну смерть на дні озера та вбивав себе протягом кількох мільярдів років. Він пам'ятав, що її звали Клара і що заради неї він щоразу йшов на неможливе - як і вона заради нього.

Прикро, подумав він, дуже прикро. Може, Клара дуже багато для нього значила. Мабуть, була вагома причина йти за нею до самого Пекла та перемагати смерть. Скоріш за все, він її кохав.

Клара, Клара, Клара, Клара.

Доктор?

Доктор!

У його голові чутно голоса усіх, хто має для нього значення, голос кожного супутника, що кличе кудись, що вимушує прокинутися. Він чує, як його кличе його власний голос, і розуміє, що це мала бути Клара. Якби він лише пам'ятав, як вона звучить, він би тримався за цей спогад до останнього подиху.

Лоскотливе відчуття у його долонях переходить кудись у груди і він різко підіймається, намагаючись повернути собі дихання.

— Сонтаранці намагаються викривити хід історії людства! Я не хочу йти. Коли Доктор…Коли Доктор був мною. Коли Доктор був…мною. 

Почалось.

Він втомився, як же він втомився. Якщо зараз трапиться те, що може трапитися, йому знов доведеться проходити весь цей шлях заново. Прив'язуватися, втрачати, скорбіти, і знову перероджуватися.

— Ні, ні, ні!

Доктор не хоче більше нікого втрачати. 

На мить він згадує слова тієї незвичної офіціантки у незвичному кафе посеред Невади.

_«Ти казав, спогади стають історіями, коли забуваються. Мабудь, деякі з них перетворюються на пісні??»_

Він згадує ту саму пісню, що на автопілоті грає, коли губиться у власних думках. Він забуває. 

Доктор стомився.

Коли ТАРДІС сповіщає приземлення характерним звуком, приймається головне рішення.

— …Я не хочу знову змінюватися. Годі! Я не можу постійно становитися кимось іншим.


End file.
